


Burn

by sinon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Sunburns, Texting, kuroo has a part-time job, they fall in love, tsukki has to spend summer at a beach house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon/pseuds/sinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe we’re going on Summer break already,” Yamaguchi said, folding his arms behind his head. “Got any plans?”</p><p>“If I get my way, my summer will be spent indoors and away from all this heat."</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed. “Aw come on, it’s our first summer since we’ve entered High school, it’s exciting!” </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “And what, exactly, is so special?”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at him with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eyes. “Summer romance, Tsukki!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love summer romance!

Tsukishima Kei had gotten up like any other day. He woke to his alarm, got up, headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Everything was normal.

“Last day of school huh Kei?” His mom asked him, even though she had been gushing about summer coming and all the things she wanted them to do just the night before.

“Yes Mom,” Tsukishima replied as he poured himself some orange juice.

His father came downstairs after that and his mother started talking about the news and the weather and other things Tsukishima couldn’t really care for. When he was finished, he gathered his plate and went to put it in the sink.

“Have a wonderful day at school Kei,” his mother told him as he headed toward the door. He doubted his day would be wonderful but he thanked her anyway.

Going to school was also just like every other day. He put on his headphones, cranked his music up high and walked toward the school.

Yamaguchi met him halfway, with a wave and a smile that was too bright for this early in the morning.

“Good morning Tsukki,” he said as Tsukishima got nearer. Tsukishima only grunted in response, but Yamaguchi was used to how he was by now. 

“I can’t believe we’re going on Summer break already,” Yamaguchi said, folding his arms behind his head. “Got any plans?”

“If I get my way, my summer will be spent indoors and away from all this heat,” he was already scowling at the thought of moving when he didn’t have too.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Aw come on, it’s our first summer since we’ve entered High school, it’s exciting!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “And what, exactly, is so special?”

Yamaguchi looked at him with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eyes. “Summer romance, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again, but that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from continuing, “Imagine Tsukki, meeting a cute girl, going on ice cream dates, oh and don’t forget the beach!” Yamaguchi practically had hearts in his eyes. “Sharing kisses at the beach under the stars, oh that would be amazing!’

“Or alternatively, getting sunburns, bit by mosquitoes, sweating, and possibly drowning.”

Yamaguchi elbowed him, “Wouldn’t you want a summer romance?”

“I think I would prefer the drowning, thank you,” Tsukishima replied, rubbing at his arm.

“You’re no fun,” Yamaguchi pouted.

“It’s not my fault I’m not a hopeless romantic like you are.”

Yamaguchi gave a dramatic sigh and tossed a hand over his forehead, “It’s both a blessing and a curse.”

“C’mon idiot we’re going to be late,” Tsukishima replied, pulling his head phones off as the neared the school.

Yamaguchi had to jog a little to keep up. “Tsukki, wait!”

-

School was as uneventful as ever. The only difference was the excited buzz that seemed to travel in the hallways. Everyone was eyeing the clock, desperate to start summer. 

He could not share his classmates sentiment. Beside him, Yachi smiled sadly.

“Not excited for summer?”

Tsukishima sighed and shrugged. “Don’t really have anything planned,” Tsukishima said and added a, “you?” to be polite.

Yachi scrunched up her nose, cutely. “I’m working at my grandpa’s fish market.”

He couldn't hide his grimace, but it only made Yachi laugh and nod her head.

“Not too excited to smell like fish for the summer but hey, at least it’s close to the ocean.”

“At least,” Tsukishima felt very bad for her. “Maybe you’ll meet your summer fling by all the fish,” he said sarcastically.

Yachi giggled. “Knowing my luck he’ll probably be one of the fish, and not the attractive merman kind.” 

Tsukishima smirked. He was definitely going to miss sitting next to Yachi.

“Your own personal fairy tale.”

Yachi scrunched up her nose again, “Thank you but I think I will pass.”

They joked like that until the bell rang announcing the end of class and the beginning of summer break. Everyone was out the door as soon as their teacher said it was okay.

“Have a nice summer Tsukishima,” Yachi said to him as she put on her backback.

“You too.”

He met Yamaguchi by his locker, switching his shoes. “How was class?” 

Tsukishima began to do the same, “Boring.” Yamaguchi had to agree this time. Because of it being the last day, teacher either gave them free time, made them read something, or gave them “helpful” advice for the upcoming school year.

“You ready?” Yamaguchi asked and headed toward the door to head home.

-

He left Yamaguchi at the end of his street with promises of texts and plans to hang out. As much as Tsukishima wanted to spend his days on his couch watching movies, plans with Yamaguchi were unavoidable.

Walking into his house was normal too. He used his key to unlock the door and called out to an empty house, “I’m home.”

Except it wasn’t normal and it wasn’t an empty house.

“Oh, Kei,” his mother greeted him by the door, “You’re home.”

Tsukishima was confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I can’t come home to greet my beloved son on his last day of school?” Tsukishima grimaced.

“It’s only my first year, nothing special.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say because his mom went on a tangent about how he just completed his first year of high school with honors and was on the volleyball team all at the same time and how she was so proud of him. There were some watery eyes by the end of it all and they didn’t belong to Kei.

“Okay Mom thank you, I appreciate it,” Tsukishima said just to get her to stop crying. That seemed to work because she quickly wiped her eyes and gave him a wide smile.

“Actually I have a surprise for you!” Tsukishima really should have been more concerned than he actually was.

“A surprise?”

“Yes!” Came his mom’s excited voice. “You remember your uncle, the one who owns the fabric company?” Tsukishima vaguely remembered so he nodded.

“Well… he’s invited us all to spend the summer at his beach house!” His mother was smiling widely. “Isn’t that exciting? You get to spend the summer in a big house by the beach!”

Tsukishima nearly fainted.

“It will just but the three of us though, since your brother is traveling to Germany with his friends,” his mom went on. “It’s so great, you won’t have to spend your summer locked away in your room.”

Tsukishima could not agree. “Please don’t make me go.”

His mom rolled her eyes, “We are being offered a nice vacation by family, of course you’re going.”

And with that Tsukishima’s fate was sealed. He was destined to spend his summer covered in sunscreen with sand down his trunks. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually looks away from canon and ignores everything but the training camp*

He texted the bad news to Yamaguchi the next day. After his mother’s announcement, she had told him more in detail about where they were going and when they were leaving.

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
can you believe it?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:**  
Oh yeah tsukki having to spend your summer at a mansion  
At a beach  
While i’m stuck babysitting  
I really feel bad for you

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
Shut up yama

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:**  
No really  
How could your uncle have been so cruel to you

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
Okay i get it

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:**  
You’re so lucky tsukki!! i would kill to spend my vacation at a beach house  
U think if i kill you your mom would take me instead

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
You could certainly try it

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:**  
It's tempting but ill spare you for now

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
Wow thanks

They continued back and forth like that for a while, Tsukishima complaining about how his summer turned into having to actually do something and Yamaguchi sharing his plans to spend his summer with his baby cousins. It wasn’t so bad, but soon his mother came into his room to remind him to start packing.

It was currently Friday night and they were scheduled to arrive Sunday afternoon for brunch. As he decided what he was going to bring, he tried to remember his uncle.

He was a widow, he remembered that. His aunt had died of cancer almost 10 years ago and he hadn’t remarried. He also recalled that he didn’t have any kids and owned his own company. Besides that, Tsukishima didn't really know much about him. He had only met him once or twice, but as his mother’s older brother, he tended to stay in touch with her at least.

Tsukishima almost didn’t pack any swim trunks. He wanted the excuse to not have to go down to the beach, but knowing his mother she would make him go shopping once they got there. He decided that was worse and tossed some bathing suits into his open suitcase.

“Kei, dinner's almost ready!” his mother called from downstairs. Heaving a sigh, Tsukishima walked around the mess on his floor and headed downstairs. 

“I heard that your mother told you about the trip.” His father said as he sat down at the table. “Are you excited?”

“Excited isn’t really the word I would use,” he said under his breath. His father, being used to his son’s attitude only laughed.

“It’s not going to be as painful as you’re imagining Kei.”

“I don’t know, I’m imagining some pretty awful things,” he was reminded of what he told Yamaguchi earlier that day. Drowning, specifically, came to mind. He shuddered, which only made his father laugh harder.

After dinner his mom made sure to write him a list of all the things that he shouldn’t forget. The list included clothing items as well as his toiletries. Tsukishima was in the middle of cursing his shampoo bottles for being so damn bulky when his phone rang. 

“What,” he answered without looking at who was calling.

“Well that’s no way to answer the phone, little brother.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Hello Akiteru.”

“Hello Kei,” he could practically hear the smile in his brother’s voice and the negative thoughts about his impending summer nearly went away. 

“What are you calling for,” Tsukishima began, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your trip to Germany?”

“I am getting ready, but if what I heard is correct you’re getting ready too. Excited to spend the summer at some random house with mom and dad?” He was laughing.

Tsukishima glared at his phone. “Shut up. It’s your fault it’s going to be so lame.” His brother just had to chose this summer to not come home. It like he did this on purpose.

Akiteru laughed again. “Yeah, maybe. Don’t fret Kei, it’ll be fun.”

“Easy for you to say,” Tsukishima mumbled. “You’re not the one that has to go.”

There was noise on his brother's side. He heard mumbles of “idiot” and “shut up” and “you are _not_ taking that” before his brother answered him. “Hey Kei, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Hey, don’t be like that! I’ll call you soon, love you!” When the call disconnected, Tsukshima placed his phone on his bedside table and threw himself down onto his bed with a sigh.

-

Sunday morning came much too soon for Tsukishima. He had spent the weekend packing and shopping for anything else his mom thought they might need. They were currently putting their things into the car, but he quickly excused himself back into the house to grab his iPod and headphones. He had a chance of enjoying himself as long as he had these two items.

"Kei, come down here we're just about to head out," his father’s voice called from the door.

Even he had to admit that the sudden feeling of impending doom was a bit dramatic. He scowled to himself and got into the car.

The drive over wasn’t too bad. Tsukishima spent most of the time with his head leaning against the window, listening to his music. Before he knew it, he had arrived.

“Kei, we’re here,” his mom said.

“Woo.” His responses went unheard. His parents were already out of the car and being greeted by the older man by the door.

“Welcome, I haven’t seen you all in too long.”

His mom embraced the man in a hug and soon he was engulfed in a hug too.

“You’re so big!” he seem surprised at how tall Kei was, which didn't surprise him seeing how the last time they had seen each other he had been up to his uncle's waist.

“And he’s still growing,” his mom gushed proudly. Tsukishima did not flush when his mom said this nor when she squeezed his cheek. He did not, it was just the sun.

“No need to be so embarrassed Kei,” his father said.

“I’m not!” he defended, causing everyone to laugh.

Brunch went by faster than he would have liked. Usually he would have wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, but his uncle had decided he was much too pale. This, unfortunately, got him sent up to his room to change into his swimming trunks and and practically pushed out the door with orders to go tan. Since he didn’t have much of a choice he decided to go along with it. This had been a terrible decision. 20 minutes into sitting down by the beach, on a towel under the sun, had gotten him sleepy. 

Normally this would be fine, after all who doesn’t love a nice nap on the beach? Except he had forgotten to put on sunscreen in the rush to leave the house and didn’t set up an umbrella to provide shade. That’s how Tsukishima found himself 2 hours later, getting up from his position on his stomach, back completely sunburned and crankier than ever.

He looked up and cursed the sun for being so damn hot. It made his eyes water behind his glasses and that made him curse it even more.

Not knowing what to do, he picked up his towel and headed toward the house. He decided to text his mother while walking.

 **Kei:**  
This is your fault

His mom didn’t respond until he was almost home.

 **Mom:**  
And what, exactly, is my fault?

Kei glared at his phone.

 **Kei:**  
I got sunburned

His mom replied with laughing emojis. He never should have taught her how to use those.

 **Kei:**  
I’m in pain here

 **Mom:**  
Your dad and I aren’t home  
We went out with your uncle to see the boat  
Go to the market and buy some aloe vera gel and some advil!

Kei didn’t bother replying. He had reached the house and decided that he was not going to be seen with a sunburned back. He was here for one day. One damn day and he was already sunburned. He scowled at his reflection in his bedroom mirror, before grabbing a t-shirt and some money.

Yamaguchi was never going to let him live this down.

He could practically hear him laughing as he entered the market. He briefly wondered if Yachi was having just as bad a day with her fish as he was with the beach.

He was reaching for the gel, pills already in his hands, when someone appeared behind him.  
“Well well well, what do we have here?” Came a voice that sent chills down his spine. “A little bird so far from his nest.”

Tsukishima turned around to see a smirk plastered onto Kuroo’s devilishly handsome face.

“Of course you would show up,” he actually had to take a moment to collect himself. “My day really couldn’t get any worse.”

“Ouch,” Kuroo clutched at his heart, pouting slightly. “You wound me, Tsukki.” The look he shot him plus the nickname made Tsukishima eye twitch.

“What the hell are you even doing here?” It wasn’t like he hated Kuroo, they had gotten along well enough at the training camp and even after that. Although, they weren’t exactly friends and Kuroo had a way of getting under his skin.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “I was about to ask you the same question.”

“I asked you first,” Why Tsukishima was feeling so hostile, even he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was having a horrible day and this was just the cherry on top.

“Now now no need to be so aggressive, I’ll tell you,” he raised in arms in surrender. “I took on a part-time job at a local gym here.”

Tsukishima eyed him carefully and sighed, believing Kuroo’s story. “I’m here visiting family.”

Kuroo raised a brow at that too. “This part of the beach tends to be expensive. I didn’t know you were rich, Tsukki.”

“I’m not,” Tsukishima glared. Usually he was pretty well off, but he wasn’t as rich as Kuroo was implying.

“So defensive, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled. “I was just messing around.”

“Whatever,”Tsukishima crossed his arms, turning away from him. “Don’t you have a job to get to?”

Kuroo smirked and walked closer to him, “I’m on my break.”

“Go spend your break somewhere else.” Kuroo laughed at this but didn’t move away.

“I’m fine right here, thanks.”

Tsukishima felt his eye twitch again. “Well I’m just on my way out.”  
Kuroo looked at the items Tsukishima was carrying and smirked. “Don’t tell me… you got sunburned Tsukki?”

“I did not,” he lied, horribly.

This only made Kuroo’s smirk widen. “You’re a terrible liar.” Tsukishima glared harder and moved to get out of his way. This was a mistake because Kuroo reached out to stop him by his shoulder. Tsukishima couldn’t help the flinch at the touch to his sensitive skin.

“So you are sunburned,” he gave him a sympathetic smile. Tsukishima scoffed and pushed his hand away.

“It really is none of your business.”

“Maybe not, but it’s got to be painful.”

“Which is exactly why I’m buying pills,” he replied. “Or why I am trying to anyway. You’re actually worsening my pain by blocking me from making my purchase.” This seemed to work because Kuroo let him go up to the counter. He didn’t leave him there though.

“Where are you staying? Let me walk you back this part of the beach can be shady at night,” Kuroo grinned.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly dark out and didn’t you say earlier about this being the “rich” part of town?”

“Rich, Tsukki,” Kuroo replied. “Not safe.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot around Kuroo, anymore time with him and his eyes were sure to stay that way. “I can get home by myself.” He attempted to move past him again, but Kuroo grabbed his wrist.

“C’mon do a favor for your favorite senpai,” He grinned.

“My favorite senpai? Hardly. You were never even _my_ senpai..” He paused. “Do whatever you want.”

Kuroo winked at him. “You’re favorite rival then.” Tsukishima gave him an unimpressed look, not bothering to give him a reply.

It was only about a 15 minute walk from the market to his uncle’s house which made Kuroo’s request to walk Kei home seem even more ridiculous to him. Kuroo’s impressed whistle stopped him from unlocking the door.

“What?”

“I don't care what you say, _someone_ in your family is loaded.” Tsukishima looked up, the house really was something to marvel at. It was only two stories, but with it’s high ceilings it seemed much taller. It had a large wooden porch with outdoor seating, various lanterns, a porch swing, and a set of steps that led around the side of the house to the pool. Why anyone would need a pool when the beach was their front yard, Tsukishima didn’t know. The outside was nice and the insides were even more luxurious, but he wasn’t about to tell Kuroo that. 

“My uncle has his own company,” He was ready to leave it at that.

“Damn,” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “I wish I had a rich uncle.” Kuroo seemed to break out of his wonder when Tsukishima finally unlocked the door.

“I get off at 4 tomorrow, we should do something!”

“What?”

“We haven’t seen each other in so long!” Kuroo was gesturing between them. “Let’s hang out!”

“We saw each other today.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. “Yes but we didn’t plan it,” he said elongating the word “plan.” Kuroo suddenly got excited. “It’s fate that you and me met here so far from home! We owe it to the universe to hang out, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima furiously blamed his blush on his sunburn. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Tsukishima said. “I’m not even that far from home.”

Kuroo waved his comment off. “That’s besides the point. C’mon Tsukki we can go to the beach!”

Tsukishima shuddered. 

“Or not…” Kuroo continued. “We can go watch a movie!”

“Fine,” Tsukishima sighed, he was tired and desperate to go inside to soothe his burning back. “Just go away already.”

“Alright I’ll meet you here after work!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Kuroo grinned. “It’ll be fun Tsukki!”

Tsukishima could think of other words to describe what a day sitting in a too small chair with a bad sunburn would be and fun was not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't have time to post this earlier sorry! I'm also still trying to get the hang of dialogue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten what this story was about ha haha

Tsukishima contemplated texting Yamaguchi but decided against it, he didn’t want to mention why he had been in the store in the first place. Knowing his friend, Yamaguchi would tease him until they both grew old and Tsukishima didn’t want that.

His mom arrived a little while after he finished showering and treating his sunburn.

“Did you have fun today, Kei?” His mother asked from the door.

Tsukishima glared at her, which caused her to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to tease you.”

“Yeah, right, I heard you laughing at me on the phone.”

His mom’s smile turned sheepish. “It’s just rotten luck that you got sunburned on your first day here, what are the odds of that?”

“With my luck, it actually isn’t surprising,” He muttered.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” His mother smiled sympathetically. “Tomorrow is a new day full of surprises.”

“You have no idea,” He said before he could think better of it. 

“Oh? Why is that?”

Tsukishima felt his face flush and scowled. “No reason.”

“No,” His mother shook her head. “You wouldn’t have commented if there was ‘no reason.’”

“I ran into a… friend today,” Tsukishima admitted. “We’re going to a movie tomorrow.”

His mother grinned. “A friend huh?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima refused to tell her more.

“Okay then, I’m going to bed now,” She told him. “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

“He’s going to come pick me up after work, probably around 4:30.”

His mother smirked. “A working man, huh?”

Tsukishima threw a pillow toward her, but she’s gone before it hit her. 

“Goodnight Kei!” She yelled from the hallway.

Tsukishima refused to acknowledge her response or the redness of his cheeks.

The next day goes off with a good start. He wakes up and gets ready for the day and when he goes downstairs, there are pancakes waiting for him on the table.

“Good morning, Kei,” his father greeted him. “Sleep well?”

“Good morning, yes I did.”

“Good morning sweetie, how are feeling today?” his mother asked and sat down next to his father.

“Better.”

“That’s good,” his father replied.

“You know, our son has a date today!”

“Mom!” Tsukishima exclaimed.

“Oh, there’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

Kei scowled and took a bite of his pancakes. “I’m not _embarrassed_ , you’re just giving him the wrong idea. I’m not going on a date, I’m hanging out with a friend.”

“A friend that’s going to pick you up instead of meeting you there,” his mom said to his father.

Tsukishima glared at his mother halfheartedly. “It’s not like he’s going to bring a horse driven carriage. He doesn’t even have a _car_ he’s just stopping by because I don’t know the area.”

His mother waved away his comment and smiled, dramatically wiping away a nonexistent tear. “Our little boy is growing up.”

Tsukishima cheeks reddened and he opened his mouth to comment but his father beat him to it. “Don’t tease the boy so much, dear. It’s much too early for this.”

“Okay, okay,” his mom said holding up her hands in surrender. “Just having a little fun.”

Tsukishima chose to stay quiet and continued eating his pancakes. He didn't want to give his mother more material to tease him with.

When it was nearing 4:30, Tsukishima began glancing at the clock. He was most likely doing it too much if his mother’s smile was anything to go by. 

When the doorbell rang, he shot out of his seat and went to the door throwing a “I’ll be back later” behind him.

“Well aren’t you excited to see me,” Kuroo replied from the other side of the door, hand still on the doorbell.

Tsukishima scowled. “Let’s go.”

Kuroo laughed and followed after him.

When they were a little ways away from the house Kuroo spoke again. “What was that all about?”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses. “My mother is in the house.”

Kuroo gave him a questioning look. 

“She would have settled for nothing less than knowing your entire life before she’d let us go.”

Kuroo laughed again. “She sounds like a people person, but that can’t be right, not with you as her son.”

Tsukishima glared at him. “She is a very open person and no, as you clearly pointed out, I did not get that from her. My brother, on the other hand, is very much like her.”

“So you’re more like you’re dad?”

“I guess,” he shrugged.

Kuroo brought his hand to his chin. “Interesting.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “About as interesting as watching grass grow.”

Kuroo looked offended. “Don’t knock it til you try it,” he said playfully.

“So what movie are we watching?”

Kuroo grinned.

“Why am I getting a bad feeling?” Tsukishima asked no one in particular.

“Because you’re so negative,” Kuroo answered anyways.

-

“Zootopia, really?” Tsukishima asked as he Kuroo handed him the ticket.

“Hey, I love Disney,” Kuroo said, hand over his heart. He then gasped suddenly. “Don’t tell me, you’re not a fan?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Disney movies are fine I guess.”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, nope, no, this isn't going to work, we can’t be friends anymore.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. He’d been doing that a lot more recently. He blamed Kuroo.

“How can I be friends with someone who has no _heart_ , no _soul_?” Kuroo continued, completely ignoring as the people around them looked at him like he was crazy. “This is a travesty, a disaster, a-”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m a monster. Can we go watch this movie now?”

Kuroo grinned. “Of course, Tsukki.”

-

The movie wasn’t as bad as Tsukishima had expected. Sure it was a little cliche at parts and it didn’t rank in his top 10 but it was enjoyable, nevertheless. Kuroo, beside him, was wiping at his eyes.

“What is up with you?” Tsukishima asked.

“It’s just,” Kuroo began. “They’re so cute together.”

Tsukishima sighed. “And this merits you crying?”

Kuroo looked at him like it was obvious. “Duh.”

“How old are you again? Seven?”

This time it was Kuroo’s turn to roll his eyes. “Those of us with feeling get emotional over a happy ending, Tsukki. But nevermind that, I would totally be a panther in Zootopia, wouldn’t I?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “We are _not_ going to talk about this.”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo whined. “Talk to me about furries.”

“Absolutely not.”

Eventually Kuroo gave up after Tsukishima made it perfectly clear that he wanted no part in the conversation. 

They were now at the food court of the attached mall and were eating some burgers.

“So how’s your sunburn?” Kuroo asked between a bite of his burger.

“Better,” Tsukishima replied. “Doesn’t hurt as long as I don’t touch it so much.”

“I guess it would be a bad idea to ask you to the beach tomorrow, huh?” Kuroo asked.

“The worst.”

Kuroo laughed and stuffed some fries into his mouth. Tsukishima grimaced and it caused Kuroo to laugh harder.

“That’s disgusting,” he said.

Kuroo grinned. “Nothing I do is disgusting.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. “Oh really? Why is that?”

“I’m too good looking,” Kuroo said it as a fact.

“Narcissism in not a good quality to have,” he said, also as a fact.

Kuroo smirked. “But confidence is.”

Tsukishima ignored him in favor of his own fries.

-

After they finished eating they began to walk around the shops. Occasionally one of them would find something they wanted a closer look at and they would go inside, but for the most part they were just talking.

“And I told him that he really shouldn’t try to do it again, but of course he totally did it anyways,” Kuroo said, finishing a story about how when he was a kid, Bokuto had tried sneaking into his room through his window, in the middle of the night, and ended up falling and spraining his ankle.

“Idiot,” Tsukishima replied, looking at some shops window displays.

Kuroo laughed beside him. “Akaashi said the same thing when I told him the story.”

“At least one of your friends is normal.”

Kuroo laughed. “Hey, you’re my friend too! Are you not normal?

“I’m here now, aren’t I? Something is clearly wrong with me.

“Rude.”

That made Tsukishima smirk slightly.

They continued to walk around but it was getting late and the mall would be closing soon.

“I guess we should go now, huh?” Kuroo asked as another shop closed for the night.

“Yeah.”

Kuroo looked at him. “Can I walk you home?”

Remembering the day before Tsukishima agreed. “You’re gonna do it anyways so I might as well say yes.”

Kuroo chuckled. “You’re right about that.”

They left the mall and started making the way toward the beach house.

“I had fun today,” Kuroo said as they got nearer.

Tsukishima had to agree. He had been a little worried that t would be awkward or that they’d run out of things to talk about outside of volleyball but that wasn’t the case at all.

“Can I see your phone?”

Tsukishima reached into his pants pocket and handed it to him.

“I’m going to give you my number,” Kuroo grinned. “Text me or something. We should hangout again soon.”

Tsukishima took his phone back and looked at the new contact **Kuroo <3** on his phone. He raised his eyebrow at the heart in his name but Kuroo just winked.

“Cute,” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

“I know I am,” Kuroo replied with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and headed up onto his porch. 

“I’ll be waiting by the phone for your message,” Kuroo yelled. “So make sure to text me!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Tsukishima replied and shooed him away. If he was grinning, that was a secret between him and his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter off for so long because I have not watched a movie in the theaters recently. The most recent movie I watched was, well, Zootopia. I didn't think it would fit them but seeing as how I'm not gonna be watching a movie anytime soon, I decided what the heck, and wrote it anyways.


End file.
